This invention pertains to a clip means and more particularly to a locking pinch clip useful for securing plastic bags or securing one article to another. The pinch clip can be securely locked and maintained locked while in use.
Means for securing plastic bags such as plastic food bags or plastic refuse bags are known but ordinarily are relatively simple structures, such as twisted wires or threaded plastics and the like, which serve the purpose, but quite often secure the bag inadequately. The contents weight of the bag for instance can cause the twisted wires to unravel or otherwise loosen. Similarly, simple attachment means for connecting one article to another or suspending an article from an overhead supporting means are known but quite often are unsightly and insecure.
It now has been found that a simple but efficient locking pinch clip consisting of integral rigid plastic construction comprising a base, an integral upright locking means and an integral hinged diagonal locking member provides a versatile clip for a variety of purposes. The pinch clip can be easily secured in locking engagement by pinching together the diagonal member and upright locking means but cannot be disengaged by reverse outward movement of the diagonal locking member. The locked pinch clip can be unlocked only by sliding the diagonal locking member laterally relative to the upright locking means. The pinch clip is simple in construction, easily secured in pinching engagement, and very secure in use, and useful for ornamental as well as utilitarian purposes. For instance, the pinch clip can secure the open end of a plastic bag or secure two items together. The base of the pinch clip can be adhered or otherwise secured to a surface such as a baseboard and hold an electrical wire or decorative cord. The pinch clip can be manufactured efficiently by thermoplastic molding of clear or colored rigid plastic. These and other advantages of this invention will become more apparent by reference to the drawings as well as the detailed description of the invention.